1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of identification cards of the type including those cards which are generally known as credit cards. The invention particularly relates to means for easily removing an I.D. card from the pocket of a carrying case in a manner which overcomes finger slippage on the surface of such cards.
2. Prior Art
Much of our society revolves about the ability to identify oneself. Small, pocket sized plastic cards daily determine our access to goods and services. We use our plastic library identification card to withdraw books. We use our college identification card to confirm our entitlement for services within the college. We use our warehouse buyer's identification card to purchase goods at discounted prices. In making consumer purchases, credit cards have virtually replaced checks and even cash.
It is not unusual for a person to carry eight to ten identification cards within the pockets of their wallets or specialized carrying cases intended for the transport of such identification cards. Within these cases' wallet pockets the identification card is almost fully encompassed. Only a small portion along one edge of the card remains exposed when the card is emplaced within one of these pockets. To maintain the wallet or card case a reasonable size for carrying within pocket or purse, the pockets are placed closely adjacent to each other. As a result, when several such identification cards are stored within these pockets, the cards become difficult to remove. There is a little surface area to grasp on the card and the tightly packed mass is difficult for the fingers to grasp. The problem is compounded by the slick plastic surfaces of these cards; and the fingers tend to slip from the card when trying to withdraw a card from a pocket.
It is the intention of the invention disclosed herein to eliminate the difficulty experienced in attempting to remove an identification card from the pocket or such a wallet or carrying case.